This Couldn't Be Happening
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: This story is about Nikki Potter, Harry's Twin. She's best friends with Twins, but what happens if one of the Twins starts having feelings for her and everybody is telling her? Does she have feelings for him also? Or will she get stuck for Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Well here is another story...

Disclaimer: I have forgotten to do these with my other stories... So Here it is... I don't own anything except the OC Nikki... Sadly. If i owned this series i wouldn't have to be writing this would I. And this disclaimer is for the whole story because I forget to do them .

* * *

Chatper 1

"Potter!" Proffessor McGonagall yelled in the corridor. I barely heard heard her shout that over Ron and Harry fighting about how Harry had became a Champion for the TriWizard Tournament.

Harry and I turned to McGonagall at the same time. "What?" we asked her. Oh.. yeahh.. before I forget to say anything... Harry and I are twins... Yeah I know its weird because there was supposedly one child, but they kept me a secret. Only Mom and Dad's friends knew about me. But when Voldemort (yes I'm also not afraid to say his name) came and killed our parents they found out Harry had a twin sister.

I was sent to live with another family during that time, but since last year, I have been living with mine and Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black. The Ministery was still looking for him, but they have given up a little bit so it isn't that hard for him to go out. The only thing that sucked was that Harry couldn't come and live with us. It was to dangerous for the both of us to be living in the same spot.

"Oh Merlin! I forgot that there were two of you! Mr. Potter, come with me. We have to discuss the TriWizard Rules with the rest of the Champions." Professor McGonagall complained dragging Harry away by the arm.

I couldn't help but giggle at this. Harry was always getting dragged all over the place. I turned to Hermione, "Hey, so what do you think about that?" She was somewhat laughing also.

Ron looked ticked off. I don't blame him, though. I was kind of jealous that Harry had gotten to be a Champion, but I had a feeling that Voldemort had something to do with it, because right before his name had came out of the Goblet of Fire, my scar on my cheek had started hurting me.

"I think its a perfect thing. I just wish he would be careful during the tasks though. We don't need to lose him... Nikki, do you think Harry will be smart enough to stay safe?" Hermione said worriedly. Ron rolled his eyes. I glared at him.

I smiled at Hermione, "When have you know me or him not to be careful? We always get into some type of trouble that is putting our life in danger. Plus he's stays out of trouble more then I do and by the way you might want to becareful tonight. Malfoy is going to be in a foul mood later. The-"

Before I was able to say anything a hand was covering mouth. "No need to give away our brilliant prank, Rainey!" I smiled. I knew it was one of the twins and I knew which one it was. It was Fred. He walked away from and ruffled Ron's hair. "We need some thing fun to do before you ruin it for us." I started laughing as Ron glared at his older brother.

Then I was curious when I didn't see George around. "Hey... Where's George?"

An arm wrapped around me and I smiled, "Right here, Nikki!" I jumped when the said twin I was looking for did that. I turned and hugged him. Turning a bright red and pulled away and went to stand by Hermione.

Hermione was smirking at me. I was looking down at might feet trying to use my hair to cover my face so nobody would see that I was turning a bright red. "You guys are going to so get caught with what your doing. Why not put a big sign on the prank that says it was us! George and Fred Weasley!" Ron said. I started laughing.

"Yes, Ron they should. But blimey! They would put my name on there to so they could torture me during the detention." I said to Ron. Everybody started laughing, and Fred and George were nodding their head to agree with what I just said.

Then while we were all laughing, Snape came around the corner glarring at us. Snape doesn't really like me or my brother. Matter of fact, he doesn't like Gryffindors at all, but it seemed that me and Harry were just treated way worst then the rest of the Gryffindors. The bad part was that I actually liked taking Potions.

"Miss Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley's, get to your Common Room before I have to give you all detentions!" He snaped at us. I rolled my eyes as he walked away.

"Whatever you say greasey head..." I muttered under my breath. We all started walking to the Common Room. Hermione and I were walking in front of the boys as they were talking about something completely stupid about the prank they would be involving me in later.

Hermione smiled at me, "So what are you guys going to do?" Sometime Hermione wasn't that bad. She only agreed with the pranks that the Twins did if they had to do with me, because she knew then that it wouldn't involve anything blowing up or changing any form, shape, or color.

I laughed, "You know how everybody thinks Draco has a thing for me?" She nodded her head in disgust. I couldn't help but grin a bit. Draco and I were friends, but not best friends that always talk. Him and I just talked a bit when nobody was around, we didn't hang out all the time, and he didn't mess with me. He actually knew better then to do that...

"Well, George, Fred and I are going to go to the library later before lunch, because Draco is going to be there. We're going to mess with him. We are going to sit in a table in front of him and the Twins are going to start flirting with me in front of him and I'm going to flirt right back. We're going to see how bad we can get on his nerves!" I smiled brightly. I loved to get on Draco's nerves, but it was only fair because of the way he treats my friends and brother. Hermione nodded and laughed at this.

As Hermione and I turned to take the next staircase, she stopped and turned back to see the boys a few steps behind us. So I turned and waited with her. "He fancies you. You know that right?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her all confused, "Draco? Yeah, who doesn't know that though?"

She looked at me, "Not Malfoy! George. He fancies you..." My mouth dropped open and I started blushing.

There was no way that George Weasley. My best friend, one of the prankster kings, fancied me. It was impossible. He saw me as a little sister, plus I was very plain, and not to mention I didn't fancy him... Or did I? Ugh! No I don't, boys only cause problems.

"W-w-whatever! Your just saying that." I mumbled. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Sure, you may not see, but everyone else does, Nikki, even Harry." She smiled as the boys caught up with us. I couldn't look at the red heads that were standing in front of us. It would be to difficult to keep from blushing after what Hermione said to me.

Everybody was looking at me as we stood there. "Something wrong, Nik?" Ron asked me... Oh bloody hell! How do I answer this? I can't really answer this.

I just kept quiet and Hermione was smirking right next to me. "Oh she was just told something and I think she's just processing that what I told her was the truth..." I looked up and glared at her. She was going to make this as awkward as possible..

I had to get out of the prank tonight. I don't think I could do after what she told me. I finally looked up at Fred and George and smiled weakly, "I um dont think. I um can... um do that..um prank tonight... um guys..."

Fred smirked and George's eyes opened wide. "Why? It was a brilliant plan! You can't just back out now. We can't find anybody else that Draco likes! You're the only one that everybody know's he likes!" George complained. I rolled my eyes slightly blushing. He was pushing me to do the prank.

I turned and walked towards the Fat Lady, "I'll do it." I blushed slightly, knowing that I was going to regret it though. "Je t'aime Je t'adore." I muttered the password. It was ironic that the password for the Gryffindors was I love you and I adore you... Just my luck.

I could hear everybody still laughing as they followed me into the Common Rooms. It was only making my blush only more worse then it was already. I really need to get some new friends... but I actually love the ones I have so I can't really complain about them.

Ron and Hermione both sat on the opposite sides of me smiling and the Twins sat in the arm chairs. All of them started grinning at me. I started to fidget on the couch.

"Accio Potion book..." I mutterd under my breath. I need to get my mind off of them. They were just doing it on purpose. They always did something to make me uncomfortable before a prank. The Twins say that it'll make me less nervous when I do the prank with them.

Ron and Hermione both whispered in my ear, "George fancies you!" I started blushing really bad. I glared at the both of them. George and Fred were smirking. Fred then threw a piece of parchment towards me. I opened it and it big letters it said, HE FANCIES YOU!

I rolled my eyes and threw it at Fred. George still was sitting there smirking.

Then out of nowhere Ginny came up to me and whispered in my ear, "George really really fancies you!" I jumped and she ran away from where we were sitting. I got annoyed and threw my Potion's book at the entrance.

I heard a big bang and a very loud ow... I had a bad feeling. Harry walked in to the room rubbing his head, holding my book in his other hand. "Who the bloody hell threw this book?" Woops... stupid Weasleys and Granger...

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter! Review Please and thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well haha! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! It took me a while to write it. Please Review when your done :D and tell me if you think I should continue this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Woops! Sorry Harry. I got annoyed at these people and I threw my book at the entrance. It was supposed to hit you. I didn't even know that you were walking into the room right then and there." I started rambling on. Everybody now was smirking at me.

Harry just looked at me. "So why are you rambling on? You only do that when you get nervous. What have they been saying to you?"

I shook my head. There was no way in hell that I was going to tell my brother that our best friends brother (even though I'm best friends with the Twins) supposedly fancies me! That would be a death wish for everyone in that room.

"Harry, we just told her the truth and now she can't handle it because she knows she fancies him also!" Hermione said smiling. I turned to glare at her. I couldn't believe she was doing this. Who's side was this girl on anyways? Did she want to make my life miserable!

I stood up from the couch, "I do not! I'm going to go get ready for the prank since we only have a couple minutes before we have to go to the library." I stomped all the way up to the dorm rooms for the girls. I so wanted to kill everybody sitting down there.

I went through my trunk to see what clothes I still had from when I started coming here that still fit me. All I had to wear was a hoodie that I took from Harry and a pair of ripped jeans. There was no way that I could make that look good. It was impossible because I never looked good. So it was going to have to do for now.

When I was going through my trunk, I found my photo album filled with pictures that the Twins had gave to me for Christmas last year. It was very cute. I couldn't help but to smile at the cover because it said To: Our Favorite Prankster and Best Friend... Sometimes I'm wonder what was going through their minds when they were putting the photo album together. Some of the photo's were awkward moments between George and I. Then others were of me and the Twins smiling after a prank and they would have both of their arms around me, but George would be pulling me close to him while we were laughing...

I sighed and put my glasses on. It was time for me to go with the Twins to mess with Malfoy. I don't know why I was doing this. I mean Malfoy hasn't done anything to me ever. It just seems mean to mess with his feelings like this, but it wasn't my prank so I don't care. It was just going to end up another photo for the album.

I slowly walked down the stairs slowly that led to the Common Room. I took deep breaths as I was walking, it felt like I was going to have a nervous break down at any moment and that wouldn't be good. Last time I had a panic attack, George and Fred freaked out and tried rushing me to the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Harry had to tell them that it was normal for me to have the panic attacks and that I wasn't dying. It was kind of funny now that I think about it.

I heard a couple gasps. I looked up at the group that was still sitting on the couch. Ron and Fred were smiling like a couple of idiots. Hermione didn't look so shocked... Harry on the other hand was very shocked to see me in anything but my uniform or clothes that I took from the Twins. George's mouth was dropped open though, like he couldn't believe that I actually had girly clothes...

"What is everyone staring at me for?" I blushed very red. I could hear the boys start laughing in shock. It was really annoying! "You guys can stop laughing at me! It's only making this more uncomfortable for me!" The boys stopped laughing and then Hermione started laughing. I couldn't help but start grinning.

"Couldn't help! I've never seen my sister in something other the Twin's clothes and her uniform! I'm surprised you own any other type of clothing. Oh and there's my hoodie that you took from me... I was wondering where that thing went." Harry stated. I glared at him. It wasn't my fault that I didn't have the muggle money to spend on buying new clothes. Plus I refused to let Sirius to take me to a store to buy clothes.

Fred smirked, "This is only going to make everything more interesting for me." I looked at him confused. How was this prank going to be more interesting for him? I swear sometimes I don't understand those boys.

"Whatever! Before you, George, and Ron start drooling over nothing, lets go! I don't have all day. I still have to finish my Charms essay and that will take me the rest of my day! Lets go now!" I snapped. Hermione was giving me a smile and Harry gave me a thumbs up. Ron was scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Fred, George, and I left after my little comment. George and Fred had their arms around me. It was making me more nervous. I don't know why it was making me more nervous now. They always put their arm around me, maybe it was the fact that everyone kept saying that George fancied me...

They had to be messing with me. It wasn't possible. Why was I giving this so much thought? It wasn't like I cared or anything. George and I were just best friends, nothing else. I argued with myself the whole time we were walking there. Thank God that they didn't say anything the whole time there.

When we got to the Library, I quickly spotted Draco sitting a table by himself. I was kind of shocked that he was alone. He usually had somebody with him at all times, even if it was somebody he hated. Sometimes the last couple years I found myself one of those people that he would take with him to the Library with some stupid excuse.

I hesitated to walk any farther into the Library. I didn't want to hurt him. Draco has always been nothing but nice to me. Though I think that it's because his parents would find it beneficial that he was friends with me because of who I am and my brother.

The Twins felt that I hesitated and looked at me. They smiled an encouraging smile at me. I took a deep breath and continued to walk with them. We took a seat at a table right in front of his. I could feel that he noticed us sitting down right in front of him, because a second later I felt his gaze on my back.

Fred put his arm around my shoulder, "So cutie, what do you want to start with? The studying or the snogging?" I started blushing. I could feel Draco getting more curious on to what was going on.

"Hmm.. Maybe the studying and maybe the snogging later?" I asked him cutely. I knew my heart wasn't exactly into this prank, but a prank was a prank right. There was no reason to back out now, plus it was to late to back out now!

George grabbed my hand and started rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb. I started blushing and getting fidgety. Then he leaned in my ear and whispered, "I'm here just to see you, beautiful." My eyes opened wide. If I didn't know this was a prank, I would have believed what he just said to me. If he just said it out of the blue, I would seriously think he was trying to hit on me.

My heart started racing. I turned to face him and I didn't realize how close his face was. We would have been kissing if either of us moved the slightest bit. My breath got caught in my throat. George could not be affecting me like this. Its impossibly irratating!

I heard a chair scrape against the ground. I was way to lost arguing with myself to pay attention to my surroundings. "You, Weasels, can get away from her now..." Draco said sternly. You could hear the jealousy in his voice. I snapped my focus away from George and turned to look at Draco. I blushed even darker red then before.

"And what if we don't?" Fred said. Oh boy, he was going to push Draco to the edge and I would have to deal with it tomorrow during Double Potions because Snape made us partners.

"Yeah, what if I – I mean we want her? What are you going to do about it?" George said irratated. I looked at him in shock. The irratation in his voice sounded so real. I could see a smirk start forming on his lips and it was a very evil looking smirk. This seriously wasn't going to be good for me!

"For the matter of fact, Weasels, she doesn't like you! She likes a loyal pureblood. In other words she likes me." Draco stated. I rolled my eyes, this boy thought I actually had a crush on him? Didn't I tell him that I didn't want to have to deal with a boyfriend, because they were only trouble? Note to self: Never say anything to Draco that may be important because he forgets it so freaking easily.

George put a hand on my cheek and leaned in towards me. He kissed me softly. I was so shocked. I didn't even respond back, which probably was a bad thing for the prank. The butterflies in my stomache exploded... It was wierd. I heard Malfoy stomp out of the Library while George was kissing me. He pulled away smiling.

I glared at him and tears started falling down my eyes. I slapped him in the face. "That pushed it way to far!" I got up and ran all the way back to the Common Room. Nobody noticed that I was crying all the way there.

Once I got into the Common Room, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked up at me. They saw that my eyes were red and puffy, and the tear stains on my cheek. Hermione jumped up from the couch and ran over to me. She hugged me tight and led me towards the couch. We sat down on the couch.

Hermione continued to hug me and my brother came over to me and hugged me also. After a couple minutes of silence, Ron asked me, "What happened? Did something go wrong with the prank, Nik?"

"Yes and no... We succeed in ticking off Malfoy... but the thing that ticked Malfoy off pushed the boundries of the prank itself." I whispered. Everybody looked all confused at to what I was saying.

"GEORGE FREAKING KISSED ME AND I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO!" I shouted. Their mouths dropped open. Harry stood up and so did Ron. Harry looked po'd and Ron just looked as equally as mad.

"That wasn't part of the prank was it?" Hermione asked me quietly. I shook my head. That wasn't supposed to be part of the prank at all. It was supposed to be harmless things that wouldn't really hurt that much...

"I swear to Merlin if I see George..." Harry started but I cut him off, "Your not going to do anything about it because I took care of it. I'm just not going to talk to him at all!" Ron and Harry both sat back down after I said that and dropped it.

I was just going to have to avoid George at all costs now because I didn't want to have to deal with him. I was upset that he would do something like that to me. I sighed a couple times. Thank God today was a free day for us. Or I would have been completely drained. I got up and went to the arm chair and sat down. A couple minutes later I fell to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the next chapter haha :D I had fun writing this chapter!

I want to thank the following people for reviewing and making my day :D

BookKailei  
Weasleytwins12  
MOR12  
gothic-fairy101

* * *

Chapter 3

When I woke up, somebody was shaking me awake. "Rainey! It's time for dinner! You can't be late for dinner! You'll go hungry if you do!" I hit Fred on the arm. I tried to hide my face deeper into my arm as I laid there trying to block him out and go back to sleep.

"I don't have to go anywhere! I don't want to eat." I got annoyed. He started laughing at me. It only made me more mad then I already was for him waking me up.

When I didn't make a move to get off the chair, he sat down on the couch. Fred let out a sigh. I peeked at him from under my arm. He was running a hand through his hair. "You can't still be mad at George for what he did. He didn't mean to kiss you. Well I mean he did, but he didn't expect you to get mad at him and slap him for it. George only did it to tick Malfoy off. He didn't want to hurt you." That really hurt me. George didn't mean to kiss me? What did that mean? He didn't want to kiss me. That he wouldn't have kissed me if it hadn't been for the sake of the prank?

I sat up completely. "Fred... You don't understand why I was mad do you?" He shook his head. I sighed. "I was mad because he was my best friend and you guys have been saying he fancied me... It made me think what you guys were saying was true. Plus that was my first kiss and George stole it!" I ran a hand through my wavy hair.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, George's been upset ever since you slapped him in the face and he feels really bad for kissing you." Fred said hoping that I would forgive his brother. I rolled my eyes. Those two were so messed up.

I jumped up not answering him and headed to the portait opening. "Hey where are you going?" he yelled at me. I started laughing at him and started running towards the Great Hall. He chased after me.

When I was running towards the Great Hall and away from Fred, I accidently ran into somebody. I fell to the floor. "Owww." I rubbed the side of my butt. I had a tendency of always falling though, so it didn't hurt to much.

"Watch were your going st-" the boy stopped saying anything. I looked up and saw that it was Draco. My mouth dropped open and I started feeling really bad because of the prank that we pulled on him. We sat there starring at each other.

I heard Fred stop running towards us. I could tell that he was watching to see what was going to happen. Though I already knew what was going to happen. Draco was going to start giving me the cold shoulder and I would be upset about it, but I wouldn't show it.

Draco smiled slightly and held out his hand to help me up. I was shocked. I was suprised that he didn't start yelling at me or get mad at me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. "I'm sorry for running into you. I should watch where I'm going more."

He pulled me close to him. My eyes opened wide. Draco started hugging me. Draco never showed any affection what so ever... This was odd. I wonder what this Slytherin was up to. He probably was trying to get back at me for what happened in the library.

I heard footsteps from the direction that Draco had more then likely had been coming from, which was the Great Hall. Then the footsteps stopped. I got a terrible feeling in my gut.

"Draco... Can you let me go please... This is a little awkward for me." I said quietly into him. Draco didn't answer me, but he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up so that I was looking him in the eyes. I started blushing when my eyes met his.

His eyes were cute to me. As much as I have seen his eyes over the last three years you think that I would have noticed his eyes before. I felt myself getting lost looking into his eyes. He started leaning in closer towards me. Without realizing it also, I had started leaning in towards him also.

Our lips met in the middle. Draco and me were kissing. This shouldn't be happening. He was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor. Plus, I swore off boys til I graduated. I don't know what possessed me, but I was kissing him back. Why was this happening to me?

I realized that there was something different in this kiss. I didn't get the same feeling as when I kissed George. I really can't believe that I am comparing this kiss with the one George gave me. This was making me feel bad.

Draco pulled away from me. He was smirking. "So how was that?" he asked arrogantly.

To answer him, I did the first thing that came to mind. I slapped him in the face and pulled fully away from him. "Don't you dare touch me or talk to me ever again. You stupid pureblood." I spat at Malfoy. I walked towards Fred. He was smiling from ear to ear.

This time I wasn't crying at all. I was just disappointed in Malfoy. I didn't really expect him to do something like that. Fred gave me a hug. I heard Malfoy stomp away from us. I heard laughter. It wasn't Fred or me...

I turned around to see George on the ground laughing. I knew what he was more then likely laughing about. I couldn't help but start laughing with him. I was laughing so hard, that Fred had to carry me over to George.

"So Rainey? How many more boys are going to kiss you before the nights over?" Fred asked joking, "And how many more of them are you going to slap?" I started blushing. I didn't mean to slap Malfoy. I knew there was going to be hell to pay for doing that though.

I said joking, "Who know's? You may be the next one." We all started laughing harder then before. Sometimes it was hard to believe that these two were sixteen. They acted younger then me sometimes. Hey I shouldn't be saying anything because I may not be as bad as the twins, but I still do act my shoe size sometimes (which means almost all the time)...

After a couple minutes of laughing, we finally stopped to catch our breath. Both of them slung an arm around my shoulder. George pulled me closer to like he usually does. I started blushing. Remembering what I had been thinking, while Malfoy was kissing me.

We started walking towards the Great Hall. None of said a word though, which was odd for the three of us. You usually can't shut us up when we're together in the same room. We were about to walk into the Great Hall both boys put their arms back by their sides. I couldn't help but giggle at this. Last time those two were caught with an arm around me, Harry and Ron weren't exactly the nicest people to be around at the time.

I stopped in the entrance and the two boys kept walking. Something made me grab George's hand. He turned around and looked at me shocked. I dropped his hand and looked down at my feet. I started drawing little circles with my foot. I was really nervous even if there was no reason to be nervous at all.

"Whats up Nikki? Is there something wrong?" he asked me quietly. Fred, oblivious to us still standing in the entrance, kept walking towards Harry and the rest of them. I started fidgeting some more. It would have been a whole lot more comfortable to apologize to George if Fred stayed, but nope, Fred was being stupid.

Fred sat down by the rest of them and said something to them. Then all their eyes turned to the both of us. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. I was confused. Then Fred winked at me. Today has to be the strangest day of my life, becuase I had no idea what was going on except for the fact that I was trying to figure out how to apologize to George for slapping him.

"George... I'm sorry for slapping you in the face earlier today. I just didn't expect you to kiss me. You know since we are best friends and the fact that I'm like a little sister to you.." I said quietly, turning my gaze away from the group and deciding that looking at my feet was the best thing to do.

I heard him chuckle, "You don't have to worry about slapping me. I'm stronger then that." I looked up at him and he stuck out his tongue, "Plus I deserved it for not telling you what I was doing. I didn't mean to upset you though." He smiled at me.

I started blushing, "But that still doesn't give me the right to slap you though."

He started laughing, "Alright, how about we forget it happened? Plus I'm starving." He grabbed my hand and started dragging to the table to the others. My blush worsened on my face. I didn't know how much could change by just one small kiss from your best friend, but apparently it could change everything.

Fred and Hermione were smiling at the both of us, but Ron and Harry on the other hand looked worried and concerned. George and I sat down on the bench. I smiled at everyone, "So I'm starving! And George when aren't you starving?"

"You've got a point, but I'm still a growing boy." He said grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "A growing pain maybe." Hermione and I said at the same time. Everybody started laughing.

"Hey! I thought you and me were twins. Not you and Hermione!" Harry stated. He pouted. I started laughing even harder. Sometimes I couldn't believe how my brother acted. Apparently from what Sirius and Lupin said to us, is that we act like our father. The only difference between me and Harry is that I act more like my dad and I have my mothers brain. Which was a good thing for me and the twins, but bad for the people on the other side of my plans.

"Great minds-" I started.

"Think alike." Hermione finished for me. We grinned at each other. We were acting a whole lot different then we usually do. Hermione wasn't that bad though once you could get past the know it all part of her.

The twins glared at me and Hermione and stated together, "Hey that's our job! You can not finish each other sentences like we do." We all started laughing again.

My stomache growled really loud. Everybody stopped laughing and looked at me. I started blushing really bad and I looked down at my hands that were in my lap. "I guess it's time to eat before somebody can eat a dragon." George said teased. I slapped him on the arm and smiled innocently at him.

We all started piling up our plates with food. It was awesome. I loved it at Hogwarts. They have the best food, but when the house elves get angry about something, something ends up getting burnt and you don't really want to eat the food that day. You never know what they did or put in the food.

When we were all finished we headed up to the Common Room. Ron, Harry, Hermione and George were all talking about the first task that was going to be coming up soon. I had a bad feeling that it was going to have to do with dragons, because lately Hagrid has been disappearing into the forest alot. Then Charlie said that he was going to be here, and he deals with the dragons. I hope that my brother doesn't get hurt by them.

I was staring out into deep space. My brain was going in many different directions. I was never thinking about the samething for more then a couple seconds before my brain wondered onto something else. I let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong Rainey?" Fred asked me. I shook my head to tell him nothing was wrong. "There has to be something wrong. You sigh alot, but you only sigh like that when your debating with yourself about something. And that something is usually something that is very important." I rolled my eyes at Fred.

"There is nothing wrong with me. I was just think about stuff. It just happens that I was thinking about all the things that have happened to me." I let out another deep sigh. To tell you the truth the whole time I have been thinking about that kiss between me and George, and the one between me and Malfoy.

Fred sighed, "You mean the kisses?" My eyes opened wide. How did this boy know me so well? Oh that's right, I practically grew up with him. I shook my head, but I knew it was pointless because he knew me so well. "Liar." He stated.

I huffed, "Fine so what if I was thinking about the kisses. It's just when Draco kissed me, I never got the same feeling that I did when George kissed me." Fred was smirking at me. "What!"

He continued smirking at me, "So how did you feel when George kissed you?" I rolled my eyes and slapped him in the arm. He laughed a little.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I stated. I crossed my arms as I was walking. I never understood the thought processes of the twins, and I'm not going to start pretending like I do now. There really wasn't a reason to tell him how I felt about it.

Fred shrugged, "Well whatever. Whatever you felt must have been the same thing he felt. So I could just go ask him how he felt." I frowned. We walked through the portait hole into the Common Room. "Oh and by the way he really does fancy you, even if you don't fancy him." I started blushing.

I tripped over my foot. I was waiting for my face to meet the floor for the millionth time in my life. It never came. I saw that Fred had caught me. He was smiling to him self. I realized that I was still blushing from what he said about George. I could easily pass the blush off as the embarrassment of almost falling flat on my face.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you fancy him as well." Fred said standing me up fully. My mouth dropped open. What was he saying? I so didn't fancy George! No never in a million years. I would fancy George once pigs started flying... I wouldn't say that to Fred because then he would try to give a pig wings to fly...

I rolled my eyes and went to sit on the couch in front of the fire to start working on my Charms paper that was due in a couple days. "Accio Charms Book." I muttered and started working on my paper. I could feel all the eyes on me that were in the room. This wasn't a very good day, but it wasn't a very bad day either... ugh why me? Why did I have to be friends with such stupid boys?

* * *

Well there was the chapter... I hope you guys liked it... It took me a bit, but here it is :D My next chapter should be up in a couple days depending on if I have anything to do. Please Review again!


	4. Chapter 4

Haha thought I should update this now! Better now then later :D Please Review... and sorry for the delay! Had some problems writing it, but I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Nikki! You have to get up! We have to get going to our double potions class. You don't want to have to deal with Snape giving you a detention." Hermione said shaking me away. I waved at her to go away. I didn't want to have to get up yet. I had a hard day yesterday, and I barely finished my charms essay before it was two in the morning.

"Cover for me! Tell him that I don't feel well..." I covered my head with my blankets. Then Hermione stopped shaking me. I let out a happy sigh. I was happy that she stopped trying to wake me up. Maybe I could go back to sleep now and waste my whole time up here. That would be so relaxing.

"Don't make me go get the Twins." She said.

I jumped up out of my bed and started shaking my hands in front of me. "No need to do something so rash Hermione. I'm up! Don't worry about it. I'm ready to go! Let's get to breakfast." I grabbed my bag and threw my books in it with some of my writing utensils. I quickly got dressed and brushed my untamable hair.

Hermione was sitting there laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at her. "If I knew all I had to do is threaten to go get the Twins to wake you up. I would have done that sooner. It would have saved us some time."

We walked out of our dorm room and headed to the Common Room. When we got down there, I noticed that the Twins weren't there. They probably headed down with Lee. Well, the less that I had to see Fred and George the better for me.

Ron and Harry were standing patiently in front of the Common Room door. They probably were waiting for us to get down there. Harry started laughing and so did Ron. They both were looking at me before they started laughing. A hand went up to my hair figuring that I had tranfigured my look with out realizing it again.

"Hermione, is there something wrong with me?" I asked her. I knew that she wouldn't lie to me unlike the two morons standing in front of me. It was pretty bad when I trusted her over my own blood.

Hermione looked at me. Her eyes opened wide in shock. Then she stiffled a giggle. "Umm, you might want to know that you have red hair and brown eyes." Why was that so funny? I really couldn't find a reason for the both of them to be laughing at me for my accidental transfiguration.

I put my hands on my hip, "And how is that so freaking funny?" Ron and Harry looked at each other and started laughing even harder. I swear that if it wasn't illegal to kill those two, they would have been dead about a couple minutes ago.

When Ron and Harry finally calmed down, Harry smiled, "Well you kind of look like a mix between yourself and George..." My mouth dropped open. There was no way that I partially looked like him. That was impossible.

I stormed out of the Common Room not wanting to deal with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The only thing is I knew that they had followed me out of the Common Room because they were probably afraid that I was going to go prank an older Slytherin. As tempting as that thought was, I just couldn't. I didn't have the time to deal with all of this. I had other things to worry about like my grades.

Just like I stormed out of the Common Room, I had stormed into the Great Hall ticked off still. I hadn't changed my appearance back to what I really looked like. It really didn't bother me that I had red hair and brown eyes. I promise you that. It just ticked me off that Harry had said that I looked like a mix of myself and George. I think I had a reason to be mad in the first place at Harry.

I sat down next to the Twins. Harry and Ron sat down in front of me and Hermione sat next to me. The Twins noticed that something was up. So they both looked at me. Fred started laughing at me. I glared at him for laughing at me. Like I said, it wouldn't have bothered me if Harry hadn't said anything, but I guess it was better him then having somebody else say it and have me hex the crap out of them.

I looked at George to see his mouth hanging wide open in shock. I rolled my eyes at him and put some food on my plate so I wouldn't end up starving til it was time for lunch.

"So if you don't mind me asking so terribly much... Nikki, why is your hair red and eyes brown?" Fred asked trying to keep a straight face. It was terribly hard for him to do. What I want to really know is why was he asking me this. He leaned in close to whisper in my ear, "Is it because you like George?"

I choked on the piece of toast that I had been in the process of eating. "W-what do you mean?" I could feel my face start to heat up. Everybody, who know's me, gave me a knowing smile. It was kind of creepy for me. I didn't understand why though. "Can you guys stop giving me that smile! It's kind of freaking the crap out of me!"

Lee and Fred both started laughing at each other. I smiled evilly and stood up with my bag. "You know what... I think I'm just going to go to class." I picked up a bowl of cereal and dumped it on Fred's head. I walked away from them. I could hear there laughter. That was when I also decided that it wasn't enough to do to him. I turned as a couple feet away from them.

I pointed my wand at Fred's hair and turned it green and silver. Everybody's mouth dropped open, but then they all started laughing. Ahhh, mission complete. Now he will know never to mess with me and try to embarrass me with false information.

Then somebody from the Slytherin table shouted, "Hey! We don't want a blood traitor supporting Slytherin!" Then the whole Great Hall started laughing at Fred. That was more then I was expecting from anybody. I grinned as I headed to my potion's class.

"Nikki! That was awesome!" Ron yelled in my ear. I looked up at him and grinned. I shrugged to him, to tell him that it didn't matter.

Hermione huffed and tried to put a scowl on her face, but it didn't work out so much because she started grinning at me also. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, unless it has to do with waking you up for classes." I rolled my eyes. I would never prank Hermione. She was the only one that I had to do homework with because we all know that my brother and Ron don't like doing their homework.

I sat down at a desk and Ron and Hermione went to go sit next to each other. I wonder when those two will finally figure out that they have feelings for each other. I mean I understand Ron being oblivious to it, but Hermione? Come on, she's one of the top witches in our year. She should have had this figured out during the second year when Malfoy decided to call her a mudblood.

I sighed. I pulled out my parchment, my pen (never like using quills during class), and my potions book. Today was going to be a long class. I just hope that I don't have to worry about Slytherin's talking to me about Draco.. I was willing to put what happened behind me, but I swear to Merlin if he tries what he did again, he won't be having any children at all.

I started doodling little hearts on the corner of my paper, waiting for Snape to come into the room. To tell you the truth, I may dislike Proffessor Snape, but he was my favorite teacher. I was the best in the class. Nobody could out due me in this class. Snape, during class, doesn't treat me like much like a Gryffindor, but that's because he know's that I'm better then the kids from his House.

"Potter.." a cold male voice drawled. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who the boy was standing next to me. I turned and looked at him. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Can I be your partner today?" My mouth dropped open. Did he remember anything from what I told him yesterday? Or did he knew that I had forgiven him to a point?

I shrugged, turned back to my parchment, and started doodling again. I jumped when I heard the door slam shut. My gaze caught that Proffessor Snape had walked in and it was time to start taking class. I sighed at least I wouldn't have to sit here in awkward silence.

"We will be discussing some of the ingredients and how to do your next potion." Snape snapped at everyone in the room. I had to stiffle a giggle because everytime he did this I found it really funny. Then I would feel bad because I knew it was because of my dad and godfather that he was like this... Oh and the fact that he became a Death Eater, and my mom stopped being his friend in the fifth year.

I felt somebody pushing a piece of paper towards me. I tried to ignore it, but the person didn't get the hint that I really don't want to talk right now. Malfoy kept pushing the paper towards me. I sighed and grabbed it.

How mad are you at me? Draco wrote on the piece of paper. I was still suprised that he had such nice handwriting for a boy.

I couldn't help but smile lightly as I wrote, _Hmmm depends on how sorry you are._ I slipped the piece of paper to him under our table. He opened it and started writing on the piece of parchment so furiously. I had a feeling that I was going to be reading a story.

He put it on top of my potions book. He didn't fold it up at all, so if anybody wanted to read what we were writing just could look over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at how stupid he was being.

It read, I'm really sorry. Its just that I had gotten jealous that Weasel got to kiss you and he doesn't even fancy you... I really like you. My mouth dropped open. Draco Malfoy, fancied me. How funny was that? I guess everyone was right.

_Sorry Draco. I don't exactly feel the same way about you. Your like my best friend. I just can't like you like that... I'm sorry._ I passed the note to him. He read it and I could feel him start getting mad at me.

He threw his hands up in the air. I have never seen Draco this ticked off at anything. Draco put the piece of paper on fire so their wasn't any evidence that we had been passing a note. I sighed in relief at least he wasn't going to use it as blackmail against me.

"IS THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT BLOOD TRAITOR!" Draco shouted at me. His face was flushing with anger. It kind of freaking me out. I sort of expected him to drop everything after he burned up the note. Guess I was wrong once again.

Snape turned around and looked quiet amused at us. Everyone in the room turned and looked at us. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked concerned at me. Harry and Ron it almost looked like as if they were trying to decide if the detention for hitting Malfoy in the face was worth it. I put my hand on his arm, "Malfoy, shut up... We can talk about this later."

"NO! WHY NOT TALK ABOUT IT NOW? YOU MUST HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM BECAUSE YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HIM! ITS SO DISGUSTING!" He yelled at me. Tears started falling down my face involuntarily. I couldn't believe that he was yelling at me for something so stupid. Plus it wasn't any of his business about who I fancied or not.

"Mr. Malfoy? Is there a problem?" Professor Snape asked the stupid blonde hair boy that was sitting right next to me.

Malfoy turned to face the head of his House. He smirked, "Nothing, besides that your best student has fallen for a Weasley. Those stupid blood traitors." I gasped. He just didn't do that to me. All the students started muttering to each other and then they would look back at me. I felt my face turn red. I couldn't believe the mess that I am in now.

Proffessor Snape turned his gaze to me. It seemed that he was waiting for me to snap. Oh boy he didn't have to wait all. I got up and pointed my wand at his hair and face. His hair turned Gryffindor colors and his eyes turned a very pretty shade of pink. If I wasn't so upset, I would have probably been laughing so hard that I would be in the Hospital Wing.

I turned to see Snape's reaction, but he looked some what angry, but he didn't say that I had a detention. I stormed out of the room and ran right in to the Twins. What the hell were they doing down in the dungeons? They didn't have any classes down here til tomorrow. Fred and George was smiling from ear to ear.

I threw my hands up in the air, angrily. I stormed to the Common Room leaving my bag behind with the rest of my books. This was going to be a long long day for me. It wasn't even nine yet and I already got into a fight that could give me a detention.

I heard a couple of footsteps following behind me. I figured that it was the Twins. I wasn't about to blow up on them, because they didn't do anything to me. Oh wait I lied. I could totally take this out on Fred.

The tears that had been falling during class while Malfoy yelled at me were still falling down my face as I walked into the Common Room. I plopped my self down on the couch in front of the fire. I couldn't understand why I felt so embarrassed and why I was still crying over something so stupid.

George sat down beside me and put his arm around me and hugged me. Fred sat there looking shocked at me. Fred opened his mouth to say something, but he just closed as quickly as he opened it. I was somewhat glad that they haven't asked me what happened, but I knew it was going to last very long.


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters uploaded in a single day! I'm on a roll! Hope you guys like it! Please Review :D

* * *

Chapter 5

I had finally calmed down and I wasn't crying anymore. You still could tell that I had cried because of my tear stained face. I don't think that anyone would have the guts to ask why I was crying besides my closest friends.

"Rainey, what happened to you?" Fred asked me after I had finished crying. George was still hugging me though. I was kind of greatful for George still holding me, because I don't think that I would be able to hold myself together.

I started drawing patterns on the couch inbetween George and I. "Malfoy got mad at me and started yelling at me." I mumbled. Now that I thought about it. It was a pretty stupid reason to get emotional about. I'm surprised nobody hadn't said told ya so to me yet. Everyone one in Gryffindor had been warning me that Malfoy was a big prat and jerk. I just didn't believe that they were right, but now that he acted that way to me it was believable.

Fred and George frowned at me. I could tell that they knew that there was more then that. "Nik, tell us what fully happened... So I know if I... I mean we need to go do something to that prat." George said hugging me closer to him. I couldn't help but smile slightly to myself. The Weasley's (at least the boys) were really protective of me. These were the moments that I was glad that they were.

I sighed. I didn't want to explain everything that happened, but I knew that they wouldn't let me be til they found out what they wanted. So there was no way of getting out of this. "Malfoy and I were passing a note to each other... He stated that he had gotten jealous that George had kissed me because... George doesn't fancy me and he did. I told him that I didn't feel the same way about him. He had distroyed the note and started yelling at me. Saying that it was disgusting how I looked like George... and how I supposedly have fallen for a blood traitor."

George clenched his fist and so did Fred. I had a feeling that what they were about to do to Malfoy wasn't going to be very nice and might end up with him in the Hospital Wing for a couple days. I didn't mind at all what they did to that prat. Whatever they did, he would deserve triple that much.

George took a deep breath to calm himself. I was worried. I never seen the Twins get that mad before and I have practically known them since I was in diapers, which is a long time. Fred saw that I was worried, "Don't worry about it, Rainey. We won't kill the prat, even though he deserves it for making you cry. We ain't that heartless."

I nodded my head. "Well, he can promise that, but I sure for bloody hell can't. Malfoy made you cry and he deserves a real hell of the time for that." George said darkly. I was shocked, but didn't say a word to him. He was already made as it was no need to give him more ammo to use against Malfoy.

Nobody brought up what happened in potions the rest of that day. I didn't go to any of my classes after that and neither did the Twins. I had told them to go to there classes, but they refused to go. They said they had to watch out for me and make sure that I didn't start crying again.

A couple days later, I was on my way to the Great Hall for lunch. The Twin's said that they had something awesome to show me. That was the only reason why I was heading down there in the first place. I had better things to do besides sitting there with the Twins.

I dropped my books on the table inbetween the Twins. "So what do you two want?" I had a couple essays to finish. I had two that I had to finish that were do today before dinner and I was barely half way done with them.

Fred and George scooted over so that I could sit inbetween the two of them. I rolled my eyes at them and sat down. Fred put an arm around me and grinned, "It won't take long for you to see what we did." That made me wonder what prank were they playing.

"Fred... George... what did you idiots do this time?" They both smiled evilly at me. Oh Merlin! This wasn't going to be good at all. I could already see us getting a detention, and I didn't even do anything. The proffessors would still think that I had something to do with it. I would fight with them about it and still end up with a detention anyways.

People started to burst out laughing through the Great Hall. I turned around to see a pink haired Slytherin prancing into the room. I couldn't help but laugh at that because it was a boy doing this.

The boy was prancing up to the front table that held all the proffessors. My eyes open wide when the boy stopped in front of Snape. I had a feeling that I wish I had a camcorder that worked here in Hogwarts without dying.

"I don't care anymore! Snape! We shouldn't have to hide the fact that we are in love with each other. I want everyone to know that I love you! People shouldn't care that your gay!" the boys voice declared. My mouth dropped open when I heard the voice.

The boy was Draco Malfoy. I couldn't believe this. Everyone in the Great Hall became quiet and then they started whispering to one another about what was happening. I think most of them were trying to figure out if Malfoy was a closet case (that could explain why he was so freaking pale). Which I think most of them would feel really bad because they would have thought about dating him at one point or another.

I started laughing really hard. Dumbledore looked at me and the Twins. His blue eyes were twinkling like they normally do when he know's something up. Snape was turning red with anger or embarrassment. Which ever one, it put some color to that dule pale face of his. Anything better was then the paleness.

"Miss Potter and Mr. Weasley's!" Proffessor Snape shouted from his spot in front of everyone. Oh Merlin, this is exactly what I knew was going to happen. I was going to have detention with the idiots.

At the same time, the Twin's and I threw our hands in the air to say it wasn't me. It was hard to believe that the Twin's didn't have anything to do with it, but me, the only way you can link me to the prank was because I was friends with the idiots.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor a piece. Weasley's detention after dinner tonight at seven! Don't be late." Proffessor McGonagall said. She looked somewhat amused and shocked at this. "Mr. Malfoy, please go to Madame Promfey and get your issues fixed please. Go now, so you don't make a bigger fool out of yourself."

I couldn't help but laughing even harder after that. Sometimes I think Proffessor McGonagall did that so Fred and George would "give up" their prankster ways. As Malfoy left the Great Hall, I could hear everyone start laughing as he left.

I turned and gave Fred a big hug. He grinned, "Don't you love us?" I nodded. I turned and gave George a hug and a kiss on the cheek. We both froze. Oh crap. What did I just do?

George started smiling slowly. He kissed the top of my head. "Thank's guys! Your awesome. I don't think I could have came up with anything better." I pulled away blushing. I couldn't believe that happened. Fred was smirking at me.

"No problem. You can go back to doing your homework in the library. We'll see you later." Fred said waving his hand to dismiss me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my books. As I waved good-bye to the Twins as I walked out, I noticed that George was blushing really red. Ah, I have triggered the Weasley Automatic Blush.

I also noticed that Fred was whispering something in his ear and that George was also shaking his head to answer no to his brother. Wonder what that all was about... Oh well, I'll find out later. I had homework to go do.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I think I'm doing good, but I kind of lost the point in this chapter. Next chapter will be alot better. Enjoy this chapter. Please review telling me what you think about this chapter. Oh and tell me if there is anything that I can fix to make this story better. I would really appreciate it. :D

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey Luna. What are you doing?" I asked the blonde third year Ravenclaw. People thought she was weird, but I find her quite a good person. It was that people thought she was a little bit ditzy and she usually talks about magical creatures that don't exist. We all have something that makes us unique and I figured that this is what made her unique.

Luna turned and smiled her dreamlike smile at me, "Oh. Nikki, I'm just looking for the nargals. They have seemed to have stolen my potion's book again." I giggled at her. I knew nargals didn't take her stuff. Some Slytherins probably stole it from her and hid it.

"Don't worry, Luna. We'll find your stuff before dinner." I said smiling. I was going to have to hurt those Slytherin, who decided to mess with her. They just better hope that I'm still in a good mood when I get around to dealing with them, or they might just end up in the Hospital.

We began to walk towards the Black Lake. It was kind of peaceful, except for the fact that everyone was hanging with the other students that came for the Triwizard Tournament. It was a little disheartening. The first task was going to be tomorrow and Harry is working on something with Hermione.

I sighed and sat down on the ground under the tree. Luna sat down next to me. "Nikki, is there something going on with you and one of the Weasley twins?" I stiffened.

"What are you talking about Luna? I'm friends with the twins. I'm best friends with George though." I said quietly. I wonder how many rumors where already going around the school. There was nothing going on between anybody. Nothing between George and I, and nothing between Malfoy and I.

"Well, there's rumors going around that you and George are secretly dating." she paused to think. Luna probably is thinking about whether or not she saw something. "Nikki, there is something that you need to know. Boys and girls can't be best friends without one falling for the other. Do you know what I mean?"

I nodded my head. What she said did make sense... It kind of shocked me. That would explain the weird feelings I have been getting around him. Had I fallen for him? I started blushing really bad, because I knew the truth. I had fallen for him. There was no way that I was going to tell him that. It would ruin our friendship.

I stood up and Luna stood up with me. I gave her a hug, "Thanks. I have to go and do something. We'll go get your potion's book later alright? Bye!" I started running back to the Castle. I was surprised that I hadn't realized it sooner though and I was supposed to be the top witch in our year. Wow, was I slow.

I ran to the Fat Lady. "Chocolate Frogs!" I yelled from down the corridor. She swung open and I ran right in. I was panting. It was like I ran a marathon. I never ran this much. I hated running with a passion.

The group turned around and looked at me. I plopped down between Harry and Hermione on the couch. I looked around to see if the Twins were around. When I thought it was safe to say that they weren't around, I turned back to face every one.

Hermione looked at me, "Nikki, are you okay? Your face is really red." I quickly dropped my head so nobody else in the common room could tell.

I started playing with the end of my hair. Hopefully Ron and my brother would know better then to say anything stupid right now. "I figured it out? Does that make any sense Hermione?" I said whispering. Everyone that could hear me mouth's dropped open.

Hermione grinned, "I knew it! You should go and tell him!" I opened my eyes wide in fear. I couldn't believe that she just suggested that I should tell George I like him! She has officially lost her mind. I can't just go up to my best friend and tell him I have a major crush on him. Hermione was supposed to be the smart one, not the stupid one. That was Ron's job.

"Wait are you saying that you like George?" my brother exclaimed very loudly. I turned and glared at him. Harry was being so stupid. Didn't he know to keep his mouth quiet? No he just had to open his mouth didn't he? I swear sometimes I don't know how we are related. He could be so dense sometimes.

"Shut your mouth!" I hissed at him. I didn't need the whole House of Gryffindor knowing that I had a crush on one of the Pranksters. That would be very bad and rumors would start running around the whole school. I just didn't have time to deal with it. There were already rumors going around that we were secretly dating each other. I just didn't have the time to deal with all this drama.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you like my older brother. Well at least I can that I'm glad that it ain't Perce though. I just still can't believe this." I let out a sigh. I was expecting that Ron was going to yell at me and call me loony. So I it wasn't that bad.

I sighed and Hermione looked at me seriously, "Now that you realized this... What are you going to do about it? You just can't keep it quiet." Oh she didn't know me to well did she? I could keep something a secret from anybody I wanted to.

"Hermione, there is no need to do anything about it. It's probably just a stupid crush, that I'll get over it in a couple weeks. Plus there's no way he can feel the same way as me." I said rolling my eyes. It was the truth. There was no way that George felt the same way about me. So why bother get my heartbroken.

"Who's this he?" a voice asked from behind me. I jumped slightly into the air. I turned around to see the twins standing behind the couch. Fred was smirking knowingly. Fred hadn't asked who he was. It had been George who asked... This was not good.

"Awkward..." Ron muttered under his breath. I shot a glare at him. He was going to give me away if he didn't shut that mouth of his. Maybe I just will have to shut it for him with a prank... What could I do...

I started twirling my wand around nervously, "Oh nobody important. Nobody that you guys need to know... It's nothing." My hands started to get clamy. I dropped my wand on the ground because it had slipped out of my hands. I bent down to pick it up quickly.

"Mhm. Sure Rainey. We'll believe you this time. Next time though we want to know who this he is." Fred said smirking at me. Like I would tell him that I had a crush on his twin. He would be the last one to know about anything. Fred would just go straight back to George and tell him everything. That was the last thing I need right about now.

I rolled my eyes at him. He just had to be so immature at times. It was so annoying. "Whatever... I have things I need to do. Things like not being around you, Twins." I said in mock angry. I just couldn't be around George.

"Aw, Nikki! What did we do to you? I don't remember saying anything to you or doing anything to you." George said in mock sadness and hurt. Or that's what I thought. That's the point though. He didn't say anything or do anything to me, he just doesn't like me like that. I wasn't about to tell him that though.

I headed for the dormotory stairs. I climbed them and went to Hermione and mine's room. We of course shared with other girls, but we just didn't get along with them to well. They usually were never in the dorm room anyways. They usually were to busy chasing guys around.

I flung myself, put my head in my pillow, and screamed on the top of my lungs. I hope that muffled out most of the sound. I didn't need those dang boys trying to run up the stairs and turning them into slides. That would be very bad for us.

I began to cry. I didn't understand why, but I guess I just need to cry. There was no set reason to cry, it was just everything in general. The door opened slightly. Somebody sat down on my bed. "Nikki, it'll be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you that." Hermione said. I sat up on my bed and hugged her.

"Hermione... I'm just so confused. I mean I know that I like him and everything. I just don't understand why I started liking him or when... It just like happened..." I said. It was strange. When I was in the Common Room, I was fine with it and I wasn't so emotional.

Hermione rubbed my back trying to calm me down, "It was bound to happen. To one of you or both of you. You guys were always together and he was always there for you. It wasn't something that just happened out of the blue. We actually saw it coming in our second year. Fred was the first one to say some to George about it." So they saw it coming... They didn't bother to warn me about this.

I moved away from her and sat up straight on the bed, "So I've basically fell for somebody who won't ever feel the same way as me. This totally sucks." I sighed. Could my life become anymore complicated then it was already? Merlin knows what will happen next.

Hermione sighed also, "I didn't say that. I don't know how George feels about you. Maybe you need to tell him and see if he feels the same way as you. It's the only way you'll find out anything. You have to take take charge because you know how oblivious those red headed Weasley boys can be." I giggled quietly to myself. She was right. Those Weasley boys could be so thick headed some times. Oh and she forgot to say have emotional range of a teaspoon, but that is still to much for them.

I smiled, "Your quite right, Hermione. They are thickheaded and oblivious." She smiled at me. I just would have to get over this crush. I needed to find a boyfriend. Who in their right mind would want to date me? Harry, Ron, George, and Fred would kill any boy that comes in a foot distance of me. Oh and don't forget Sirius. He's just as willing to kill those boys.

"See! You just have to find the funny in things that make you upset. Plus, your one of the pranksters. You can't be upset. What would that do to your rep?" Hermione said beginning to grin at me. She was right, I couldn't be down over something so stupid.

I got up and headed for the door, "Your right, Hermione. I got to keep smiling no matter what... Now I have some Slytherin's butts to kick. I'll see you guys at dinner." I left the room grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is chapter 7! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I was wondering if I should bring Draco back into it? Please tell me what you think I should do? Should I make Draco and her go to the Yule ball or should I have them go to Hogsmeade together on a date? Please read and review!

Chapter 7

Days have passed since I realized how I felt about George. It's been days since the last time I also talked to him. I have been trying to avoid him. People may have thought it was impossible, but I have managed the impossible. Though that may be coming to an end soon. Today was the day of the first task. I was completely worried about Harry competing. He was so much younger then the rest of the students.

I was pacing back and forth in front of the stadium. The task was about dragons like I had thought it had been. Which didn't make my nerves feel any better. I think I was nervous enough for everybody sitting inside the stadium. "Oh no... Oh Merlin! I hope nothing happens to Harry." I muttered. I ran a hair threw my shoulder length black hair. I finally changed my look back to how they were supposed to look.

"Harry will be fine... Though I can't say much about our friendship though." a male voice said from behind me. I froze. That was the last voice I wanted to hear. I spun around quickly to look at the boy I didn't want to see. He was standing there with his back against the wall. George wasn't wearing his normal mischievous grin. He looked to serious. It kind of threw me for a loop, but all the same, he still looked cute to me. "So what's been going on with you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Maybe I could run or something... Hey that was a good idea. I turned around and began to walk away from the stadium and my crush. I would sneak in later before Harry is to perform his task. There was no need for me to talk to him right now or at all.

Then George went and grabbed my hand. He turned me around and pushed me up against the wall. I was squished between him and the wall. I could feel my face start to heat up and my heart bang against my chest. It was getting hard to breath... He put his face closer to mine. "Why have you been acting this way? Why have you been avoiding me?"

I could feel his breath on my face. It distracted me from forming a thought. Though I continued to struggle against his arms. That was a natural instinct though, but I gave up a couple seconds later and looked at him in the eyes. That was my biggest mistake of my life. I found myself staring at his blue eyes. I knew my blush was still on my face and that he could see it. "What does it matter?" I whispered to him.

George stared at me right back. "Because your my best friend? Best friends don't stop talking and avoiding the other without a reason. So it must be a big reason that your avoiding me." Was it really that obvious that I was avoiding him? I wonder what the whole school was thinking about that... Something stupid must be going around the school at this moment about why we weren't talking to each other.

"Is that all? Just because I'm your best friend and I stop talking to you, you think something is wrong? Well your right! There is something wrong! And its..." I stopped myself before I could blow my major secret that only my brother, Ron and Hermione knew. He brought his face closer to mine only a little bit though. I looked at his lips and bit my lower one. I wanted just so bad for him to kiss me again. I looked back up at his eyes.

Just by looking at them, you could tell that George was very confused and that he was arguing with himself. "What is it? Did I do something so wrong?" he asked. It almost sounded like he was unsure of what the answer would come out to be. It was almost as if he was trying to figure it out himself.

I frowned to myself. I was seriously starting to hate how dense and thick these Weasley boys are when it comes to girls that like them. "It's... It's just everything that is going on. Rumors have been spreading lately and they are just getting to me that's all. Just forget that I wasn't speaking to you and avoiding you. It doesn't matter." Well that sounded like a better answer then coming out saying I like you... Though it doesn't help very much. My luck would be that he would try to figure out the real reason to why I was avoiding him.

"Oh... Is that all?" he asked sounding kind of relieved. George really did think it was because of something he did. It was but I wasn't about to tell him that. It would have ruined mine and his friendship and right now that is more important to me then me dating him. "So since your not really mad at me..." He started getting closer to me.

My heart stopped beating in my chest. Oh Merlin! He was going to kiss me! His eyes started to close a bit as he got closer to me and so did mine. That was till we were interrupted by somebody. "You two do know how bad it looks with you two standing like that, right?" an identical voice to the boy that was standing infront of me said. George backed away from me as fast as humanly possible. Oh Merlin, was I cursing Fred so much that he would probably have been dead right now if any of them had been actually spells. He really had very bad timing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, my brother. We were merely having a conversation." George replied casually. I saw Hermione standing right next to Fred. She was smirking at me. Knowing that look that she was giving me, she saw what was going to happen and that my face was probably redder then a ripe tomato. I looked down at my feet and used my hair to cover my face so nobody could tell that I was blushing. I hope that it hid it well enough because I don't want to have to deal with somebody asking twenty million questions when it really wasn't need and could be avoided.

Hermione walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "We have to hurry! It's almost time for the task to start! Ron is also saving our seats for us." She began to drag me away from the Twins. I let out a sigh, knowing that she was trying to get me out of there as fast as possible. Once we were far enough away from the boys, she was going to ask me what happened. I was going to have to disappoint her though. She and Fred interrupted a bit too early.

Though when we were far enough away, she didn't turn and ask me what had happened. It confused me, but it didn't take much to confuse me lately. "Hermione... He almost kissed me." I whispered to her. I kind of didn't believe it myself. So I had to say it out loud to make sure it sounded right. I was proud to say that it sounded perfectly right. Though I still don't believe that it was going to happen though. Best friends don't kiss each other for no reason or with a reason... They just don't kiss at all.

"I know! I was about to kill Fred. He apparently didn't see what was going on like I did or he was just being a jerk." Hermione said, trying to push us through the crowd. We could see the red headed boy that was saving us our seats. She rushed a little bit faster and made us sit in our seats. "Hey Ron. So what are you going to do now that we obviously know that George feels the same way about you?"

"Woah! George likes you back? Oh Merlin! I thought my brother would never figure it out and that Harry and I would have to beat it into his brain." Ron said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Those two would be so perfect together. They like to torture me all the same. I was surprised that they haven't been caught kissing each other yet. I would be counting down the days to see that. Hey I was even willing to tell George how I felt, if they would just kiss already.

"No he doesn't. He hasn't come out and say it. Plus you know perfectly well that George and I are only friends. There will be nothing more that will come out of this." I snapped at the two of them. They just didn't understand that I wasn't going to tell him. There was also no way that he felt the same way as me. It was quite impossible since we were friends and the fact that I am younger then he is. "Plus don't forget the age difference between me and him. That definitely makes it impossible."

Yes! I found a very valid reason for George and I not to date at all. Hopefully they would just drop in now that I came up with the one valid reason that I had been looking for since all this had started. I couldn't believe that I hadn't though about it sooner.

"Whatever gets you through the day, Nikki. You guys are just in denial. That is all. You and him just need a push that's all." Hermione said to me. It was like she was writing her essays for class. Like everything was planned and just getting waited to be turned in. I didn't like it at all. It made me worry even more now that I knew there was a chance that she was planning something against me. That is not very good if a bookworm like Hermione and a prankster like Fred get together and start making plans. If something like that were to happen, you should begin to learn how to use Protego to your advantage because I promise you will not get out of that unharmed. At least your pride and dignity will not get out unharmed.

"Oh shut it! It's starting!" Ron snapped at us. I groaned and Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy. I couldn't believe what was happening. I wasn't looking forward to if Harry got through the task. That would mean George and Fred would want to through a party and that would mean hanging around George more then I had to. That would also give Hermione and Fred time to plan. I already knew something was up between the two. Hermione just made my suspesions even more validated.

Hmmm... Maybe I could plan something against Ron and Hermione. They just needed a push in the right direction too. I knew exactly who to get to help me with this idea to. It would be the only red headed girl in Hogwarts that was part of the Weasley family. Ginny Weasley. I knew that she would be more then willing to help me with this. The only bad part is I don't know if Hermione and Fred got ahold of her to help them. If they did my plan would be ruined.

The only thing I knew, was that Ron and Hermione need together. Hermione and Fred were planning something against me that needed to be stopped so nothing goes wrong in my life and I don't get hurt. Last, that from what Hermione said, George may also like me back also. Though I wasn't about to let my hopes get up for that last one though.


End file.
